Yo quisiera
by Sakura-Tsukiyomi
Summary: CAP 9 UP. Yo, Syaoran Li, ella, mi mejor amiga , el problema estoy totalmente enamorado de ella pero aun asi aqui estoy simplemente siendo su amigo consolandola cuando lo necesita y deseando con todo mi corazon que llegue a ser feliz sea conmigo o no.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, pertenecen a las siempre geniales Clamp.

Aquí les dejo mi más reciente creación espero que les guste.

* * *

Hoy otro día más en mi vida, como siempre despierto a las siete en punto y me alisto para el instituto, oh si como siempre llegar y estar rodeado de chicas sin personalidad gritando "oh miren es Li", "si es muy apuesto", sin olvidar el muy mencionado "te amamos Syaoran kun", creo que a nadie le agradaría eso, pero en fin no todo es malo, siempre cuento con mis mejores amigos Eriol y Sakura, aunque el tonto de Eriol casi siempre suele desesperarme, ya todos nos hallamos en preparatoria con nuestro bien cumplidos quince años y él sigue con sus juegos infantiles, y luego esta Sakura, que puedo decir aparte de que es todo para mí, pero me temo que eso ni ella lo sabe, ya que está total y perdidamente enamorada de Kouta Urameshi, ah ese bastardo odio todo de él desde que hace dos años me pequeña Sakura se fijo en él.

—Joven Syaoran sera mejor que se apresure —me dijo mi siempre fiel sirviente Wei

—Si Wei —dije dandole la razón—, sera mejor que me apresure —acoté enseguida —bien nos vemos mas tarde.

—Que tenga un buen día joven Syaoran —se despidió con su siempre amable sonrisa.

Comence caminar a paso pesado hacia la preparatoria Tomoeda , como odiaba ese lugar, definitavamente no seria nada sin Sakura, bueno bueno sin Eriol tampoco, vi mi relog, me quedaban exactamente diez minutos para llegar, aun asi no me apresure, siempre había alguien que llegaba mas tarde que yo…

—Buenos dias —exclamó Sakura entrando al salon sonrojada por la carrera de la mañana, yo como siempre la esperaba en el asiento detrás del de ella.

—Buenos dias Syaoran —me dijo con su gentil sonrisa de siempre, que la hacia lucir totalmente adorable.

—Buenos dias Sakura —le devolví el gesto tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo.

—¿Qué Hay chicos? —nos saludó Eriol.

—Buenos dias Eriol —le saludó Sakura igual de sonriente.

—Muy buenos dias pequeña —le respondió el aludido.

—Muy bien todos vayan a sus lugares —gritó el profesor entrando al salón para empezar con su clase, enseguida Sakura se movió disimuladamente colocando una notita en mi mesa.

_Hoy se lo dire_

Me asombré cuando leí lo escrito por mi mejor amiga.

_¿Estas segura? sabes que puedes salir lastimada y no quiero que eso pase._

Con un ágil movimiento le aventé el papel que cayó directo en sus manos vi como leía atentamente y escribía.

_No tengo miedo, pase lo que pase todo saldra bien ¿o no?_

Sonreí al leer la frase que yo siempre le decía, y me dije a mí mismo que debía apoyarla si eso la hacia realmente feliz.

_Si eso creo, pues bien te deseo suerte con Urameshi, aunque ese patán no me caiga nada bien._

Le pasé el papel de nuevo esperando su respuesta, luego de unos pocos segundos con un movimieto gracil me avento el papel.

_Gracias, se que Kouta no te agrada pero te agradesco mucho que te preocupes por mí, te quiero mucho Syaoran._

Sonreí tristemente al leer la ultima frase, ella me quería pero no tanto com yo a ella.

_De nada sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, yo tambien te quiero mucho Sakura._

Le pase el papel, vi como rapidamente lo leía, me volteó a ver con una de sus mejores sonrisas, de esas que nunca me cansaría de ver.

—Li , Kinomoto por favor presten atención —nos regañó el profesor.

Ambos asentimos apenados, el resto de la clase pasó con calma mientras por dentro me comian los nervios por lo que sucederia entre Sakura, mi Sakura y el imbesil de Urameshi.

Salí de mi trance con el sonido de la campana del almuerzo, poco a poco el salon fue quedando vacio y yo aun seguía con la mente ida hasta que Eriol me habló.

—¡Vaya amigo! ¿quién diria que te pegaria tan fuerte? —me dijo Eriol con su irritante voz de saber absolutamente todo de todos.

—Callate —le espeté molesto.

—Vamos amigo no te puedes estancar asi, ve como nos va a Tommy y a mí, a pesar de la distancia seguimos juntitos y felices —dijo poniendome una mano en el hombro.

—O vamos, no compares lo tuyo con Daidouji con lo de Sakura, sabes perfectamente que la situación de un amor no correspondido es totalmente distinta —y yo no mentía Tomoyo Daidouji, la novia de Eriol y mejor amiga de Sakura, tuvo que mudarse a Kyoto por el trabajo de su madre y aun asi siempre que podía venía o Eriol iba para allá, claro está que mi situación con Sakura era solo de amistad, a menos por parte de ella y mientras ella lo deseara asi sería.

—Tal vez tengas razón pero sabes que uno nunca sabe lo que le depara el destino amigo mio —dijo con semblante misterioso y su siempre enigmatica sonrisa.

—Quita esa estupida cara y vamónos antes de que se acabe la hora de almuerzo —acoté de mal humor.

Eriol simplemente asintió, salimos rapidamente de la clase, me pregunto cómo estará Sakura ¿estara hablando aun con Urameshi? o quizas ya son novios y se andan besuqueando por allí, el simple pensamiento me mareó, aunque todo dejo de tener sentido cuando vi a mi pequeña flor, corriendo a toda prisa hacia mis brazos con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, mi peor temor se cumplió. Mi sakura estaba sufriendo.

* * *

Y que tal? Jeje bueh luego de siertas situaciones personales y escuchar musica enguayabadora (entristecedora, triste, de amor solitario) salio este fic jeje no tengo pensado si sera muy largo pero les aseguro que muy cortito tampoco sera y bueno sin mas que decir espero reviews con sus opiniones al respecto matta ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bien ya saben que Sakura CC no me pertenece, si así fuera no creen que estaría ocupada siendo millonaria xD.

Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y/o me agregaron a favoritos a ustedes les dedico la conti, sin mas que escribir espero les guste.

* * *

Ese maldito de Urameshi sin duda tendría su merecido, cómo se atreve a hacer sufrir a mi Sakura. Desde el momento que vino hacia mí en los corredores del instituto, no había dejado de llorar, tan mal estaba que decidió hablar con el director, diciendo que se sentía mal para que la dejaran irse a su casa, claro que yo sabia que no era allí a donde se dirigía, como siempre la encontraría en el parque pingüino, oh aquel lugar sin duda era dueño de los momentos mas felices de mi vida todos junto a Sakura cabe destacar.

Me despedí a toda prisa de Eriol y me dirigí al parque a toda velocidad, corrí y corrí por las solitarias calles de Tomoeda hasta llegar a mi destino, allí en el parque en un columpio estaba sentada mi pequeña flor aun llorando, cuando me acerqué a ella subió la mirada y mostró una sonrisa, la verdad me impresionaba el hecho de que incluso en momentos como este podía sacar una sonrisa, aunque claro pronto ese hermoso rayo de luz se desvaneció dando paso a nuevas lagrimas, se levanto del columpio y fue directo a mis brazos, me sentía inútil e impotente, aparte de tarado por dejar que mi amada Sakura sufriera tanto, escuche sus incesantes sollozos, cada lagrima que derramaba era una estaca en mi corazón, pero en ese momento yo no importaba, lo único que podía hacer era consolarla y así lo hice, la apreté mas hacia mi.

—No te preocupes yo siempre estaré contigo —me costó articular palabra pero lo dije, tenía que hacer que notara que siempre podría contar conmigo.

—Lo se, Syaoran, lo se pero es que duele ¿Sabes? duele mucho, porque el amor no es correspondido ¿de qué sirve el amor si solo es unilateral? —sus palabra me atravesaron por completo, así me sentía yo, pero no podía demostrarlo y mucho menos en un momento como este.

—No lo se pequeña, pero sabes que ese bastardo se las vera conmigo por hacerte llorar —le dije tratando de secar inútilmente sus incesantes lagrimas.

— ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel con mis sentimientos? no lo entiendo no es justo —soltó entre sollozos, yo simplemente la abracé mas fuerte y así nos quedamos, ella sufriendo y yo tratando de consolarla, pasaron las horas hasta que sus ojos quedaron secos y rojos de tanto llorar, me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa, no podía dejarla sola.

— ¿Oye Syaoran? —me preguntó.

—Mande —le contesté mientras caminábamos rumbo a su casa, ella iba con la cara marcada de tristeza y yo iba con mi brazo sobre sus hombros.

— ¿tú nunca te has enamorado? —su pregunta me dio ganas de desaparecer de la paz de la tierra, me moría de ganas de decirle lo que siento por ella, pero no podía al menos no en este momento.

—Es obvio que si —le dije desviando la mirada.

— ¿Enserio? ¿De quién? —su cara quitó todo rastro de tristeza y ahora sus ojos destellaban de curiosidad, ah mi pequeña Sakura nunca cambiaria.

—Es un secreto —le dije desviando la mirada para no toparme con los hermosos jades que llevaba por ojos.

— ¡Syaoran! No me dejes así dime de quién —casi me gritó exasperada.

—Eso fue hace tiempo —traté de salirme por la tangente.

—Ah ¿entonces ahorita no te gusta nadie? —me pareció notar el desanimo en su tono de voz.

—Supongo que no —suspiré era verdad a mi no me gustaba nadie yo amaba a alguien mucho mas de lo que ella nunca se imaginaria.

—Hm que triste, pero por lo menos siempre te tendré junto a mí ¿o no Syao-kun? —me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—No me digas así sabes que odio que me pongas sobrenombres —le dije con fastidio.

—Eres cruel pero por lo menos eres mi mejor amigo y la persona que más quiero del planeta —bien eso me tomo por sorpresa, qué debía interpretar yo por sus palabras, seguro la que más quería después de Urameshi, además de que solo me quería como una hermana quiere a su hermano.

—Tú también eres la persona que más quiero Sakura —le respondí con voz suave, si tan solo supiera que la expresión querer solo era una pequeña parte de todo lo que siento por ella, sin que me diera cuenta un suspiro escapo de mis labios.

— ¿Que te pasa? —me pregunto Sakura, si bien era distraída lo era solo cuando le convenía.

—Nada tranquila —le dije desviando la mirada.

Sakura se deshizo de mi abrazo y se posó frente a mí.

—No me mientas —exclamó suspicaz.

—No te miento y mira ya llegamos a tu casa —le dije señalando la hogareña casa color amarillo perteneciente a los Kinomoto.

— ¿No me puedo quedar en tu casa? —me preguntó con voz dulce.

—Sakura ya no tenemos doce años, no te puedes quedar en mi casa —le dije tratando de convencerla.

—Pero no quiero pasar la noche sola, Syaoran —o no la cara de perrito no.

—Sakura tu hermano ya me odia lo suficiente como para darle más motivos —traté inútilmente de convencerla.

—Pero es que si paso la noche sola yo —comenzó a sollozar— no se qué me pasara —o no esta mujer si que sabía convencerme.

—De acuerdo —suspiré— pero de Touya te encargas tú.

—Gracias —gritó eufórica para luego abrazarme hasta dejarme sin aire y de paso sonrojado.

Vi como iba hacia la entrada de su casa, ¿cuánto tiempo le tomaría? Diez, veinte, quizás treinta minutos convencer a su hermano de que la dejara pasar la noche en mi casa, oigan no piensen mal de mí nunca me aprovecharía de Sakura, su inocencia es lo que más me gusta de ella, y no tenia pensado acceder pero era inevitable, aunque sonría y se muestre alegre yo se que esta destrozada por dentro.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Jeje bueno espero que les haya gustado tratare de actualizar lo mas seguido que pueda y please sigan dejando reviews la verdad me animan e inspiran mucho a continuar con las historias.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece, aunque ya quisiera yo que así fuera xD.

Bien aquí les dejo el tercer capi espero que les guste.

* * *

Pasaron lentamente los minutos mientras esperaba a Sakura en el patio de su casa, aunque me divertí un poco imaginando la cara de su hermano cundo Sakura le dijera "Touya voy a pasar la noche en casa de Syaoran", hubiera sido realmente genial poder ver su horrible cara luego de escuchar esas palabras, sonreí ante tal pensamiento hasta que sentí un jalón en mi brazo derecho.

Sakura tenía rato jaloneándome pero yo perdido en mis pensamientos no lo había notado.

— ¿Nos vamos madame? —le pregunté burlonamente.

—Por supuesto caballero —me respondió con su siempre dulce sonrisa.

Comenzamos a caminar a paso lento hacia mi casa, con tal solo nos separaban unas cuantas cuadras, me estremecí cuando Sakura me tomo del brazo, esta miedosa niña nunca cambiaria.

— ¿Qué te dijo Touya? —le pregunté tratando de relajarla.

—Esto… bueno me dijo muchas cosas —dijo algo sonrojada me reí, qué le habrá dicho el mal pensado de su hermano.

— ¿Cómo cuales? —cuestioné aun riéndome.

—Syaoran —me regañó todavía más roja.

—Ya pues, de verdad sigues siendo una chiquilla —le dije abrazándola cariñosamente con un brazo.

—Si yo soy chiquilla tu eres un bebe —me dijo pellizcándome suavemente un cachete.

—De acuerdo, pero solo si me dices que te dijo tu hermano —objeté.

—Mira ya llegamos a tu casa, ¿estará Wei? hace mucho que no lo veo —se salió por la tangente.

—Si debe estar preparando la cena, entremos —le dije con una sonrisa, es que como negarle a algo a esas bellas esmeraldas.

Caminamos a paso normal hacia la puerta de mi casa, saqué las llaves y abrí la puerta.

—Buenos días joven Syaoran —se oyó la voz de Wei desde la cocina—, oh señorita Sakura es un gusto verla, hace mucho que no venía por aquí —saludó saliendo de la cocina.

—A mi también me alegra verlo Wei —le dijo con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Wei por favor prepara la cena para tres. Sakura se quedara aquí esta noche —señalé rápidamente.

—De acuerdo joven Syaoran —dicho y hecho volvió a la cocina.

—Vamos a que dejes tus cosas en el cuarto de huéspedes —le susurré a Sakura mientras avanzaba a la mencionada habitación con ella pisándome los talones.

Dejamos las cosas en su cuarto. La cena paso sin mucho afán y luego de decirle buenas noches a Wei y a Sakura me dirigí a mi cuarto solo, aunque imaginaba que solo seria cuestión de tiempo antes de que cierta castaña se colara en mi habitación, dicho y hecho cuando escuché la puerta de Wei cerrarse escuche la de Sakura abrirse, por maldad me hice el dormido escuchando el rechinar de mi puerta deslizándose y los suaves y torpes pasos de Sakura.

—Syaoran —susurró mientras me tocaba con un dedo el hombro.

No respondí esto iba a ser divertido.

—Syaoran vamos sabes que si vine aquí es porque no puedo dormir, aun me siento mal no me dejes sola —bien su voz comenzaba a quebrarse quizás se me pasó la mano.

Me levante y la abrace tirándola junto a mí en la cama.

—Eres una niña miedosa —le dije pellizcándole una mejilla.

—Si pero tu siempre cumples todos mis caprichos —me dijo acariciando con un dedo mi nariz, entonces lo note nuestros cuerpos estaban muy pegados y nuestras caras tan cerca que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaba

—Syaoran —me llamó notando que me hallaba en otra galaxia.

—Perdón Sakura es que tengo sueño —le mentí.

—Si quieres duérmete, con estar aquí a tu lado me siento bien —me dijo acomodando las almohadas de mi cama.

—Segura que no quieres desahogarte mas —le pregunté preocupado.

—No, creo que me quedé seca de tanto llorar en el parque y de nuevo gracias por siempre estar conmigo —me dijo abrazándome bien me empezaba a sentir incomodo o quizás demasiado cómodo, no sabia cual de las dos cosas era peor así que opte por salirme por la tangente.

—Bien Sakura —dije fingiendo un bostezo—yo voy a dormir, que descanses.

—Buenas noches Syao-kun —me dijo mientras depositaba un dulce beso en mi mejilla.

— ¿Y eso por qué fue? —dije totalmente sonrojado, gracias a kami que estaba oscuro.

—Por se un gran amigo —amigo… amigo….amigo… esa palabra resonó en mi mente un sinfín de veces, pero eso era ¿no? su amigo, cuanto no daría por decirle en este momento lo que siento por ella, por probar sus finos y rosados labios pero no, no podía darme ese lujo por mas que estuviera muriendo por dentro.

Cerré los ojos fingiendo estar dormido aunque al poco tiempo el cansancio me venció quedándome profundamente dormido, aun abrazado a mí mejor amiga.

—Xiao La… ¡ah! ¡¿qué significa esto?! —escuché mientras me despertaba… un momento esa voz, esos chillidos, esos gritos, mi nombre en chino esa solo podía ser…

—Señorita Meiling le dije que esperara un momento mientras despertaba al joven Syaoran —abrí apresuradamente los ojos, o por Kami Meiling, o no, volteé y me sonrojé, olvidé el gran detalle de que yo dormía sin camisa y Sakura apenas con una pequeña bata que tapaba lo justo, además de que las sabanas estaban corridas lo que hacía que se notara que Sakura tenia la bata levantada y se notaban sus perfectas piernas.

—Li Xiao Lang que significa esto —gruño mi prima a todo pulmón.

Me levanté un poco de la cama, quedando sentado acomodando un poco a Sakura para que en vez de a mi abrazara a la almohada.

—Meiling calma no es lo que crees ella es… —traté de decir.

—Por dios Xiao Lang como te atreves a hacer semejante indecencia, por dios y yo que soy tu prometida ¿cómo quieres que me tome esto? ¡Mírate! —gritó señalando mi pecho desnudo.

—Meiling calma y recuerda que yo nunca acordé casarme contigo —le gruñí.

—Ya veo por qué —dijo mirando despectivamente a Sakura y después a mi.

—Meiling ella no es… —traté inútilmente de defenderme.

—Espera a que le avise a tía Ieran ya veras lo que te espera —dijo sacando su celular me levanté rápidamente y la agarre por la muñeca.

—Escúchame claramente no lo repetiré, ella no es nada mío no paso nada entre nosotros, ella es mi mejor amiga, Sakura, ayer estaba deprimida y se quedo aquí pero nada mas eso —le dije mirándola gélidamente a los ojos.

—Aja si ¿pero qué hace "esa" en tu cama? —gruño mirando despectivamente a Sakura para variar.

—"Esa" tiene nombre y se llama Sakura y el por que esta en mi cama no te debería interesar —le dije fríamente.

—Syaoran —escuché que decía Sakura perezosamente, solté a Meiling y fui a su lado.

—Aquí estoy —le dije dulcemente olvidándome de que teníamos compañía.

— ¿Hoe? y ella quien es —me preguntó mirando a Meiling.

—Ella es mi prima se llama Meiling —le dije mencionando con desprecio el nombre de mi prima.

—Hm —dijo Meiling de mala gana.

— ¿Está molesta? —me susurró Sakura al oído.

— ¿Cómo no estarlo? —gritó mi prima.

— ¿Hoe? —cuestionó Sakura.

—Meiling cállate, tu solo nos viste y pensaste mal eso es todo —gruñí molesto.

— ¿Hoe? —dijo Sakura de nuevo—, ¿pensaste mal? —preguntó sin comprender.

—Solo mírate y míralo, por dios no es difícil intuir en que pasaron la noche, por cierto cariño se te ve desde aquí la ropa interior —Sakura se sonrojo ante lo dicho por Meiling y bajo su bata un poco más, luego me vio y se sonrojo mas a notar mi tórax desnudo, eso me hizo sentir bien, bueno tal vez no fuera un adonis no entiendo que me ven las mujeres pero que Sakura se sonrojara al verme sin camisa ayudaba a mi autoestima.

—Meiling retírate ¿quieres? deja que nos arreglemos para desayunar y afuera hablamos —dije lo mas fríamente que pude.

—Si yo me voy "esa" también —gruño Meiling yo iba a protestar pero Sakura se me adelanto.

—Si tienes razón yo mejor me voy al cuarto de huéspedes a cambiarme —dijo suavemente Sakura.

Me iba a oponer pero no esperaba el comentario de mi prima.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer luego de conocer a la prometida del chico con el que tuviste un acoston —gruñó Meiling me quede echo piedra y note como Sakura también aunque ambos estábamos sonrojados creo que por la mente de ella pasaba las palabras prometida y acostón.

—pro... ¿prometida? —cuestionó Sakura atónita.

En ese momento me sentí morir, ¿qué pensaría ella de mí? bueno podría explicarle ¿no?, que todo fue un arreglo de la familia ¿no?, pero dios en que pienso lo mas seguro es que ni le importe con tal solo somos mejores amigos, amigos eso es todo nada mas amigos.

* * *

Eso ha sido todo por ahora, quiero agradecer por todos lo reviews que han dejado de verdad me animan mucho y espero que sigan dejando jeje ,bueno sin mas que escribir me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo de Yo quisiera, matta ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: pues saben soy las Clamp(si todas a la vez) así que estoy en un jet privado tomando te con Syaoran, nótese el sarcasmo.

Bien después de un pequeño atraso aquí les traigo el 4to cap espero que sea de su agrado

* * *

—Si soy su prometida y ahora pequeña exhibicionista te quieres largar —gruño Meiling con desdén, en ese momento Sakura fijo sus ojos en los míos creo que nunca podre describir todas las emociones que transmitía su hermosa mirada, basta Syaoran ves lo que estas pensando deja de hacerte estúpidas ilusiones ella nunca se fijaría en ti solo eres su mejor amigo, me reclamé a mí mismo.

—Si mejor me voy a cambiar —susurró mi pequeño ángel con voz monótona, para luego salir rápidamente de la habitación.

—Y bien ¿tú qué esperas para irte? —le espeté a Meiling.

Ella solo se digno a mirarme feo y a salir del lugar, bien ahora que haría, primero debía aclarar las cosas con mi molesta prima, luego averiguar que es lo que piensa Sakura y todo eso en los 40 minutos que me quedaban antes de tener que marcharme al instituto.

Con lentitud me duche y vestí, ni me moleste en peinarme ya que mi rebelde cabello era una causa perdida, no entiendo como las chicas le llaman a eso sexy de verdad están locas.

Salí de mi cuarto y en el comedor me esperaba Meiling era un hecho de que Sakura se tardaría unos minutos mas.

—Bien Xiao Lang me quieres explicar que diablos sucede aquí —me gruñó mi adorable primita, nótese el sarcasmo.

—Meiling entiende solo malinterpretaste la situación Sakura es solo mi amiga —dije lo mas calmado que pude.

—y si es tu amiga que hacia en tu cama y tu sin camisa —me cuestionó como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

—Meiling no seas ridícula en primer lugar sabes que desde que tengo uso de la razón duermo sin camisa y ya te lo dije antes ella estaba deprimida y yo como su amigo estoy en el deber de apoyarla —bien si esto seguía así iba a perder los pocos estribos que me quedaban.

—Hablando de la reina de roma —siseó Meiling con desprecio.

—Perdón si interrumpo —se disculpo Sakura con su angelical voz.

—No pequeña no interrumpes nada y Meiling si nos disculpas tenemos que ir a clases ya que nosotros no pensamos vivir mantenidos por nuestras familias —gruñí enfadado.

—Bien Xiao Lang pero esto no se queda así —soltó mirando a Sakura.

No le respondí solo me acerque a tomar la mano de Sakura y a sacarla lo mas rápidamente de allí, no me importó el desayuno ni nada, ya me las arreglare.

—Syaoran —me susurró tímidamente Sakura una vez que salimos de mi casa.

—Dime Sakura —le dije con voz suave.

—De… de verdad esa chica es tu prometida —me pregunto con una mirada ¿triste?

—Mm —suspiré— pues podría decir que si, pero yo nunca acorde casarme con ella, ella en realidad es mi prima y nuestra familia fue la que hizo el arreglo para seguir manteniendo las generaciones Li —dije con voz fastidiada.

—Ya veo —susurró suavemente— ¿pero te puedo preguntar algo?

—Lo que quieras —le dije con un intento de sonrisa.

—Pero júrame que responderás con la verdad —bien si le decía que no me vería sospechoso, pero en tal caso que dijera que si ¿qué me vería obligado a contestar?

—Te lo juro —dije con resignación.

— ¿La amas?—su pregunta me dejo atónito no sabia que responder.

—Pues… la verdad no, apenas y la soporto como prima —dije desviando la mirada.

—Mm Ya veo así que no es ella —susurró.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté confundido.

—Bueno Syao kun seré Sakura-siempre-distraída-Kinomoto pero tengo mis limites y hay cosas de la que hasta yo me doy cuenta —su declaración me dejo atónito— además de que dormido no dejabas de repetir te amo, ven junto a mi, me muero por decírtelo y cosas así —me admitió sonrojada.

—Nunca dije el nombre en sueños ¿o si? —pregunté totalmente aterrado.

—pues…

—"Syaoran" "Oh mi dios es tan sexy" "¡si! te amamos Li kun" "kawaii" —oh no por que me pasa esto a mí, aquí viene la burra al trigo niñas estúpidas que ganan con acosarme.

—Hola Li kun, Kinomoto san —nos saludo muy cariñosa y amargamente a cada uno una chica, era rubia con la falda del uniforme realmente corta se notaba que era un de las facilonas del colegio.

—Discúlpanos tenemos prisa —le dije lo mas fríamente que pude.

Halé a Sakura de la muñeca y nos encaminamos al salón no se por que pero siento que olvide algo.

—¡¡Mi lobito!! —oh no Eriol de nuevo dándosela de gay.

—Eriol deja de actuar así —le dije seriamente.

—oh vamos Syaorancito sabes que te gusta —me dijo pegándose a mi Sakura estalló en carcajadas bien toda esperanza al caño mi mejor amiga era solo eso y nunca se fijaría en mi.

* * *

Y que tal jeje quería divertirme un poco con Eriol ya que lo he dejado un poquito fuera de la historia pero tranquilos ya tendrá su chance y ni piensen que me olvide de Tomoyo muhahahaha.

Para los que tengan dudas sobre cuantos capis tendrá el fic aun no lo decido aunque calculo mas o menos unos 10, muchas gracias a todos lo que leen y comentan mi fic sin ustedes no valdría la pena seguir escribiendo. Sin mas que escribir me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo matta ne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sakura CC no son míos ya quisiera yo ser una de las Clamps para que me perteneciera semejante maravilla.

Bien aquí les dejo otro episodio, pero antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews, agregaron a favoritos y/o alertas y también a los que simplemente leen mi historia, sin mas que escribir los dejo leer el capitulo.

* * *

Luego de unas insoportables horas de clases sonó la campana del almuerzo, por fin saldría de ese condenado lugar.

—Oye Syaoran —me preguntó tímidamente mi mejor amiga.

—¿Qué sucede Sakura? —pregunté distraído.

—¿Está bien si estoy contigo todo el receso? —me preguntó algo ¿sonrojada? ¿Desde cuando esta chica se sonroja por mi culpa?.

—Claro pequeña —le dije, ella subió la mirada, que hasta el momento se había mantenido firmemente puesta en el piso del salón de clase, en ese momento me vi perdido en sus orbes verdes, de verdad nunca vi nada tan hermoso en mi vida como sus hermosos jades…

—Sakurita no me robes a mi lobo —gritó el gay de Eriol abrazándome por la espalda, bien comenzaba a dudar que su comportamiento fuera solo un juego.

—Tranquilo no te lo robo, pero te recuerdo mi capitán que tienes novia y esa chica es mi mejor amiga —gruñó Sakura para luego sacarle la lengua en un gesto infantil.

Noté que Eriol seguía pegado a mi espalda así que comencé sacudirme en un intento desesperado por que se alejara de mí.

—¿Sakura podemos hablar? —entre las delicadas carcajadas de Sakura, los gritos de Eriol y mis gruñidos escuche la voz de el maldito de Kouta Urameshi.

Vi como Sakura bajaba la mirada y luego la subía hasta detenerla en mi rostro, Eriol se aparto de mi espalda y sentí como la rabia me invadía.

—Por favor —repitió el bastardo.

—Me temo que ella no va a ningún lado contigo Urameshi —siseé con desprecio.

—¡No te estoy hablando a ti Li! —me gruñó, bien ahora el muy bastardo se las tendría que ver claramente conmigo y vaya que eligió un buen momento luego de prácticamente tener que huir de mi casa por obra y gracia de mi prima favorita.

—Pues me temo que soy lo único que obtendrás de Sakura, así que confórmate —le espeté sintiendo como poco a poco se iba soltando mi rabia.

—Que eso lo decida ella, pues me temo que Sakura no necesita un guardaespaldas —me gruñó nuevamente, vi como Sakura se tensaba cuando el bastardo dirigió sus ojos violáceos hacia ella—, ¿Sakura…

—Vete —susurró con la mirada baja.

—Pero yo… —trató de decir nuevamente el muy idiota.

No resistí los impulsos y estuvo a medio segundo de aventarme sobre él de no ser por que Sakura me jalo de la camisa.

—Vamos Syaoran él… no vale la pena —dijo aun sin levantar la mirada, atrás de ella observé a un Eriol contemplando la escena divertido, maldito la verdad no se como me junto con él.

—Pues veo que eres toda una zorra, ayer vienes y te me declaras sin ningún pudor, ahora mírate vengo a hablar contigo y te vas con el primero que consigues —espetó Urameshi señalándome con la mirada.

Bien eso no lo toleré, como pude me solté de Sakura y me abalance sobre el dándole fuertes puñetazos en la cara, perdí toda noción de mi mismo, solo me importaba arrancarle la cabeza a ese infeliz, escuchaba los gritos de Sakura rogando que me detuviera y los pasos de Eriol antes de que este me sujetara en una llave de ambos brazos hasta dejarme inmovilizado.

—Es todo lo que puedes hacer princesita —oí que decía el muy bastardo con un hilo de sangre corriendo desde su labio inferior hasta su barbilla.

—Kouta basta —gritó Sakura—, te dije que te fueras, Syaoran es mi amigo y me importa mas él que lo que tu puedas decirme —sus palabra taladraron mi cabeza que quiso decir con eso, acaso ayer no estaba devastada por ese infeliz que se halla ahora frente a nosotros, ¿de verdad me prefiere a mi antes que a él?—, además me di cuenta de que sufrí mucho por ti y fue Syaoran el que estuvo allí para mi así que ahórrate tu saliva y lárgate —terminó de decir sonrojada de pura rabia.

Kouta Urameshi no era un chico pacifico ni amable, era el capitán del equipo de soccer, claro luego de que yo rechazara el puesto, tenia el cabello negro y ojos violáceos que le daban un aspecto un tanto extraño la verdad no entiendo que le vio Sakura a él, claro soy hombre nunca entenderé los gustos de ninguna mujer.

Ahora que lo veía golpeado —gracias a mí— se veía indefenso a parte de la carita de corderito degollado que le estaba poniendo a Sakura en este momento.

—La señorita hablo —le espeté.

—Bien no seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo con una zorra barata y con sus cavernícolas amigos —soltó el muy descarado para luego dar la vuelta e irse en un intento de salida triunfal, claro no contó con que debido a la golpiza se movieran las sillas y tropezara, muy estúpidamente cabe destacar.

Todos estallamos en carcajadas, incluso Sakura que hace un momento se veía realmente afectada, sonreí y me quede observándola. Sin notar como luego de su show nuestro estúpido invitado se largaba, de nuevo me perdí en sus hermosas esmeraldas la verdad me preguntaba como se puede amar tanto a alguien y mas si esta persona no tiene idea de tus sentimientos. Esa era una pregunta que solo el tiempo me respondería y de nuevo me sumergí en sus ojos en aquel lugar donde la sentía compenetrada completamente conmigo.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Jeje la verdad he tenido ciertas faltas de inspiración pero bueno en un momentito da ocio salió esto espero que sea de su agrad,o ponto subiré el próximo capi espero sus reviews matta ne.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece yo solo juego con sus personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**Bueno después de una especie de bloque me inspire de nuevo jeje espero que les guste.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

—¿Oigan qué tal si salimos el este sábado? —preguntó Sakura cuando ella Eriol y yo caminábamos hacia la salida del instituto.

—Me parece bien, Tommy viene de visita el sábado así que le podemos pedir que venga con nosotros —acotó Eriol sonriente.

—Si buena idea ¿tú qué dices Syaoran? —cuestionó mirándome con duda.

—¿Por qué no? —acepté.

Sakura se despidió de nosotros apresurada ya que acababa de recibir una llamada de su hermano, luego Eriol se despidió de mi diciendo que tenia cosas que haces. Ahora me hallo solo caminando hacia mi muerte ¿por qué? Una sola palabra Meiling.

Suspire pesadamente cuando vislumbre frente a mí mi pequeña casa, me arme de valor y me encamine hacia la entrada. No había puesto el pie en el primer escalón del porche y ya frente a mí se hallaba la puerta abierta de par en par mostrándome una muy enfadada Meiling.

—Tenemos cosas de las que hablar —me espetó en tono autoritario, yo solo asentí.

Ella se dio media vuelta y entró, yo la seguí, una vez adentro saludé a Wei y fui a dejar las cosas en mi habitación.

Me hallaba guardando mis libros cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

—Me estas evitando —gruñó mi prima.

—Solo guardo mis cosas deja de ser tan paranoica —le gruñí de vuelta.

—¿Cómo no serlo? ¡Soy tu prometida, vengo a visitarte y me encuentro con todo un poema en tu cama! —grito histérica.

—Que tengas la mente llena de basura no es mi culpa y lo del compromiso, ya te lo dije yo nunca acorde nada, así que no me molestes, no tienes ninguna autoridad sobre mí —le espeté mirándola lo más gélidamente que podía—, y no te atrevas a meter a mi madre en esto, sabes que ella nunca podrá obligarme a nada —añadí al ver que abría la boca para objetar algo.

—Bien haz lo que quieras pero esto no se queda así —gruñó para luego irse dando un fuerte portazo.

Suspire, bien creo que no molestara en un rato, vi el reloj las cinco con treinta y siete, agarré mi toalla y decidí tomar un refrescante baño.

Una vez limpio y vestido, me dirigí al comedor para cenar.

—¿Donde está Meiling? —le pregunte a Wei una vez que note que mi prima no se encontraba en el comedor.

—La señorita Meiling está en su habitación arreglando sus cosas —me dijo seriamente.

—¿Arreglando? ¿Se va o qué? —pregunté desinteresado mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi bebida.

—¿Irse? —me cuestionó—, hace unas horas habló con su madre, la señora Ieran, para pedirle permiso para pasar una jornada aquí y su madre acepto, así que se está instalando por completo —no pude evitar escupir el jugo que tenía en la boca, ¡rayos! ¿ahora qué pasaría? ¿acaso vendría un extraterrestre en bikini a dispararme calcetines sucios? definitivamente mi vida no podía ser peor.

Terminé de cenar aun conmocionado por la noticia de que mi maniática prima viviría conmigo.

Suspiré, me coloqué mis pantalones para dormir y me tire literalmente en la cama, tomé con la mano derecha la almohada y la aventé al aire, para que luego esta cayera en mi rostro, de verdad soy todo un fracaso nada me puede salir bien, suspiré de nuevo, bueno por lo menos mañana será viernes y el sábado podre salir y así despejar mi mente, aunque con Sakura cerca será un poco complicado.

Acomode la almohada en su lugar, me recosté con la vista fija en el techo de mi habitación y con la imagen de Sakura en mi mente me dormí.

El irritante sonido del despertador me hizo desperezarme, como odiaba tener que levantarme para ir a la escuela pero bueno si quiero tener un futuro, _y ver a Sakura _añadió mi conciencia, bien ahora si me volví loco, _loco por ella _me corrigió de nuevo, bien es un hecho estoy demente.

Me levanté de la cama perezosamente, coloqué mis pies en el helado suelo y me encamine al baño, tomé mi ducha matutina, me vestí con calma y me dirigí al comedor a desayunar.

Me sorprendió no ver a Wei si no a Meiling en la cocina.

—¿Dónde está Wei? —le pregunté fríamente.

—Salió a hacer unos trámites y me dejó a cargo del desayuno —me contestó sin mirarme.

—En ese caso desayunare afuera —constaste levantándome de la mesa.

—De ningún modo, he estado más de una hora preparando esto y no voy a dejar que me rechaces —gruñó dándose la vuelta para por fin encararme, traía puesto un fino delantal color magenta que estaba todo manchado.

—Nunca has sido buena cocinera —susurré.

—Eso dices porque no has probado el delicioso desayuno que te prepare —me dijo con una sonrisa, de verdad no hay nada más complicado que la mentalidad de una mujer.

Suspiré resignado mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente, Meiling apresuro el paso colocando los platos sobre la mesa, para luego rellenarlos con comida que precisamente apetitosa no se veía.

—Gracias por la comida —gritó ella y murmuré yo.

Me metí un bocado de lo que parecía ser una panqueca en la boca y no tuve otra opción que escupirlo al instante.

—Esto esta asqueroso —gruñí con desdén.

–¿Pero qué dices? —me dijo confundida para luego tomar un poco de esa cosa, sonreí al ver su cara de desagrado.

—Pero si esta delicioso —mintió ella luego de trabajosamente tragarse el intento de panqueca.

—Meiling no mientras, tienes lo ojos aguados del mal sabor —le dije tratando de por una vez no sonar tan cruel— lo mejor será que me vaya, se me hace tarde —me despedí.

Salí apresuradamente de la casa luego de terrible desayuno, bien hoy tampoco desayunaría espero que esto no se vuelva una costumbre.

Caminé tranquilamente por las calles de Tomoeda rumbo al instituto.

Vi la hora, me quedaban quince minutos para llegar, suspiré y seguí caminando, al llegar no paso ni un segundo y me vi rodeado de chicas gritonas.

—¿Li quieres salir conmigo? —gritó una.

—¡No!, conmigo —gritó otra yo solo suspiré.

—Como envidio a la tal Kinomoto —bien eso me tomó por sorpresa.

—¡Sí!, está siempre pegada a él —dijo otra, esas palabras me dejaron helado y me impidieron continuar caminando.

—iLi! —gruñó una voz varonil entre los femeninos gritos, un momento esa voz ese tono ese solo puede ser…

—Urameshi —susurré.

—Me las pagaras —me espetó cuando llegó frente a mí.

—Bien, ¿por qué? —inquirí mirándolo con desprecio.

—Nadie se burla de mi, Li, y menos me gana una chica —me gruñó.

—Bien, pues ella no es una chica, es Sakura, y yo no te la "gane" tú mismo la perdiste al rechazarla en m primer lugar —sonreí al ver como se quedaba sin habla— además dudo que Sakura quiera estar con alguien como tú, ella merece algo mejor—acoté.

—¿De verdad? supongo que merece como tú, Li —me cuestionó mirándome con desafío—, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras —objetó.

—No sé de que hablas —me defendí.

—Vamos no te hagas el desentendido todo el mundo sabe que…

—¡Ya basta! —se escuchó un grito atrás de la multitud que era testigo de nuestro encuentro, volteé para encontrarme con una enojada Sakura—, Kouta ya te lo advertí, déjame en paz y no molestes mas Syaoran —dijo mirando a Kouta con desprecio.

—Ha ha, allá va la zorra a defender a su "amigo" —siseó el muy imbécil.

—A Sakura no la insultes, si hay algo inservible aquí eres tú y ahora aparte de mi camino, estorbas —le gruñí.

Él me miro por última vez y se aparto, retrocedí un poco, halé a Sakura por la muñeca y comencé a caminar con ella rumbo a nuestro salón.

—Ni creas que esto se quedara así —gritó Urameshi detrás de nosotros, yo solo lo ignore y seguí caminando junto a Sakura.

—¿Syaoran? —me preguntó tímidamente Sakura una vez que estuvimos dentro del salón de clases de pie en la esquina trasera donde se ubicaban nuestros asientos.

—Dime —le contesté desviando la mirada.

—¿De qué hablaban tú y Kouta cuando llegue? —me preguntó bajando la mirada, recordé las palabras de ese bastardo, _no creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras_, _todo el mundo sabe que…_

—Pues yo… bu-bueno yo —traté de de decir mientras sentía como la sangre se me acumulaba en las mejillas— Bueno Sakura tú…

—¡Sakura! ¡Lobito! ¿Qué cuentan?—suspiré de alivio al escuchas los afeminados gritos de Eriol.

—Dímelo tu Eriol —le sonreí la verdad me había salvado el pellejo.

—Pues escuché algo de un problema con Urameshi —dijo mientras dirigía una fugaz mirada a Sakura, entonces lo recordé voltee a verla y ella estaba como si nada, suspiré de nuevo.

—Tomen asiento —ordenó el profesor una vez que entro al aula de clases, tome mi lugar atrás de Sakura, y me dediqué observar sus castaños cabellos, memorizando cada fibra que veía sabiendo que nada de ella me pertenecía, me reproché a mí mismo la estupidez que estuve a punto de cometer, cómo se me ocurre tratar de decirle lo que siento, la verdad mas idiota no pude ser, si Eriol no hubiera llegado entonces yo…

Deje de pensar cuando vi que Sakura dejaba disimuladamente una notita en mi mesa, la desdoble y trague en seco al leer lo que decía.

_Tenemos que hablar, tal vez creas que no me di cuenta pero sé que antes de que Eriol llegara me querías decir algo importante, así que ¿qué tal si lo dejamos para mañana? Aprovechando que vamos a salir. Nos vemos al final del día en el parque pingüino ¿te parece?_

Suspiré y garabatee en el papel un simple:

_Está bien_

Se lo pase y volví a perderme en mis pensamientos esta vez nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar mañana.

* * *

**Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora ¿de que hablaran Sakura en el parque? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo jajaja. Gracias de nuevo a todos los que comentan y/o agregan a favoritos y los animo a que los que no lo hayan hecho y a los que ya lo hicieron a que lo hagan de nuevo.**

**Sigan mi camino a la felicidad**

******

******

*********

********

*******

******

*****


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen solo soy una chica aburrida y con inspiración que no tiene nada mejor que hacer.**

**Después de un tiempito sin que la inspiración me iluminara les dejo la continuación, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Abrí lentamente mis ojos un poco y observé a mi alrededor para luego abrir mis ojos como platos ¿Qué lugar era este?, arboles de cerezo por doquier dejaban caer sus pétalos en una hermosa calle, voltee alrededor y divise mejor el lugar, era un parque.

Caminé lentamente por el parque en ese lugar me sentía… a gusto. Todo tuvo sentido cuando la vi. Sin duda alguna esa era Sakura, vestía un hermoso conjunto que consistía en una camiseta rosa pastel y una falda blanca ajustada. Sus cabellos se movían al compas de la brisa y los pétalos de cerezo le daban un toque aun más angelical.

—Te estaba esperando —su voz me saco de mi sueño— Syaoran —mi nombre sonó como el coro de los mas hermosos ángeles al salir de sus labios.

—Eh… Sa-ku-ra —bien que idiota soy no puedo ni pronunciar su nombre.

—Shh —me susurró colocando un dedo en mis labios y ahora que caigo en cuenta como llego tan rápido hacia mi— no es necesario que digas nada Syao kun —me dijo con una de sus mas bellas sonrisas.

Lentamente su rostro se acerco al mío su dulce aroma me invadió por completo cerré mis ojos, no sin antes observar fijamente los suyos entonces sentí un cosquilleo en mis labios y luego…

—¡BUENOS DIAS TOMOEDA! —me levanté apresuradamente de mi cama al escuchar el radio/despertador que me regalo Meiling las navidades pasadas.

Suspiré con pesadez, así que todo fue solo un… sueño. Me alborote aun más mis achocolatados cabellos mientras cerraba los ojos y me llevaba la otra mano a mis labios. De repente algo en mi hizo clic. _HOY ES SABADO _me gritó mi conciencia.

—Oh por dios —grité asustado mientras me dirigía al baño a toda velocidad, tome una ducha rápida sin poder disfrutar mucho de lo relajante del agua caliente, al entrar a mi cuarto no pude evitar caer hacia atrás al ver la hora es que por dios ¡eran las ocho y treinta de la mañana! Y habíamos quedado en vernos a las dos.

Me vestí y Salí de mi cuarto rumbo al comedor.

—Buenos días Syaoran —gritó Meiling para luego colgarse de mi espalda.

—Suéltame —le espeté molesto si ella no me hubiera regalado ese molesto radio/despertador seguiría en mi cama soñando que Sakura me be….

—No quiero —gritó para apretarme más.

—Joven Syaoran, Señorita Meiling el desayuno esta listo —anunció Wei. Meiling se soltó de mí y nos sentamos a desayunar, pase el resto de la mañana divagando definitivamente hoy seria un buen día.

…

…

…

Llegué a la estación de trenes a las dos en punto para comenzar a buscar a mis alocados amigos, caminé un buen rato hasta que divise a Eriol y a su lado vi una chica que reconocí al instante como Tomoyo Daidouji, su novia.

—Vaya Li-kun tiempo sin vernos —me saludo Daidouji era una chica muy agradable y notoriamente hermosa, lastima los malos gustos.

—Si, mucho tiempo —le contesté con una sonrisa.

—Vaya lobito no coquetees con mi esposa —gruñó Eriol mientras abrazaba a Daidouji por la cintura.

—Basta chicos oh miren allá viene Sakura —exclamó Daidouji emocionada la verdad esta chica era extraña.

—Tomoyo —gritó Sakura para luego colgarse del cuello de su amiga, abrazo que esta correspondió sin dudar.

—Ay Sakurita te extrañe tanto no sabes todos los trajes que he creado pensando en ti y en todas las cintas que te he reservado para gravarte, estas tan divina como siempre —bien si que era extraña, desde que conocí a Sakura y a Daidouji, la segunda siempre tuvo la… como decirlo costumbre de crear exóticas vestimentas para Sakura y grabarla con una video cámara.

—¿Nos vamos señoritas? —preguntó Eriol mirándome, le di un golpe seco en la nuca.

—Vámonos —anuncié comenzando a caminar.

Escuche las voces de Sakura y Daidouji hablar animadamente sonreí, nada me gusta mas que el hecho de que Sakura este feliz.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —me pregunto Eriol una vez que me alcanzo.

—No lo se —le contesté con la vista fija en el pavimento.

—Oigan chicos ¿vamos al centro comercial? —Preguntó Daidouji, Eriol y yo viramos la cabeza para observarla— Oí que inaugurarán una tienda de ositos de felpa —acotó observando a Sakura en ese instante la mirada verde de mi ángel se volvió brillante. Ya quisiera ser yo aquel por el que ella se ilusionara.

—Vamos —conteste dejando a todos mirándome atónitos.

—¡Si! —gritó Sakura tomándome por el brazo— vamos Syao kun —me dijo alegremente volteé la cabeza para ocultar mi sonrojo y comencé a caminar, escuche a Eriol reír.

El resto del día paso muy tranquilamente claro que no faltaron escenitas melosas por parte de Eriol y Tomoyo —que con mucha insistencia logro que dejara de llamarle Daidouji— y claro que tampoco les faltaron excusas a esos dos para tratar de dejarme a solas con Sakura.

—Chicos que tal si entramos al cine —pregunto Tomoyo ilusionada.

—Si escuché que hoy estrenan Luna Nueva (1) —gritó Sakura, ah de verdad no entiendo como le gustan esas películas de vampiros enamorados— ¿podemos ir Syaoran? por favor —me rogó mientras acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al mío "_no es necesario que digas nada Syao kun" _sacudí la cabeza tratando de sacar ese sueño de mi mente.

—Claro veamos Luna Nueva —dije con resignación es que como negarle algo a Sakura.

Compramos las entradas —me tocó hacer la gran cola para conseguirlas— los dulces, las bebidas y las palomitas y entramos a la sala. Eriol localizó unos buenos asientos y todos tomamos lugar allí.

Ya la película iba por más de la mitad, aunque apenas me doy cuenta ya que solo me la he pasado observando a Sakura todo el tiempo.

—No Edward no lo hagas —susurraba Sakura al borde de las lágrimas.

Al parecer solo ella le prestaba atención a la película ya que Eriol y Tomoyo tenían toda la película enfrascados en un fogoso y apasionado beso.

Por un momento se me vino la imagen de Sakura y yo…. _basta _me grité a mi mismo y traté de ver la película lo que quedara de tiempo.

—¡¡Kya!! Odio a Bella como le hace eso a Jacob —gritó por vigésima vez Sakura una vez que estuvimos fuera del cine. Eriol, Tomoyo y yo la observábamos divertidos y sin comprender ya que al parecer ninguno estuvo pendiente de la película.

—Oh chicos ya es tarde debo regresar a mi casa —dijo Daidou… digo Tomoyo con preocupación.

—Si ya es tarde, te acompaño hasta la estación —le dijo Eriol mirándome a los ojos, como odio que sea un sabelotodo—, creo que deberías acompañar a Sakura a casa —acoto mirando mas fijamente—, nos vemos lobito, Chao chao Sakurita.

Luego de las despedidas —la de Sakura y Tomoyo duro media hora— ahora me halló caminando con Sakura por las calles de Tomoeda rumbo a su hogar.

—¿Oye Syaoran? —me dijo tímidamente—, bueno… en cuanto a lo de ayer—algo en mi mente encajó y me lamente por ello.

—Em… bueno Sakura yo… —bien esto será mas difícil de lo que creí, pero bueno eso me gano por ser Syaoran Li mejor amigo de Sakura Kinomoto

* * *

**(1): referencia a la película de la saga crepúsculo (no se me ocurrió ningún otro estreno además para como es Sakura me pareció perfecta xD)**

**Bien jejeje espero no haberlos decepcionado y que no tengan ganas de matarme xD.**

**También espero que les halla gustado y bueno no leemos en el sig. Cap.**

**Sigan el caminito de mi felicidad please**

******

******

******

*********

********

*******

******

*****


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Sakura cc no me pertenece aunque con suerte algún día secuestre a Syaoran muhahahaha xD (discúlpenla está loca) ¿quién dijo eso? (soy tu conciencia -.-)¿tengo conciencia? (progresemos…)**

**Bien después de mi terrible falta de inspiración, unos sucesos me han logrado inspirar xD el resultado: El octavo capi de este fic.**

**Bien no los molesto mas (seeh los molestas y mucho) ¡cállate! Bien como les seguía diciendo… adelante con el fic.**

* * *

—_¿Oye Syaoran? —me dijo tímidamente—, bueno… en cuanto a lo de ayer—algo en mi mente encajó y me lamente por ello._

—_Em… bueno Sakura yo… —bien esto será más difícil de lo que creí, pero bueno eso me gano por ser Syaoran Li mejor amigo de Sakura Kinomoto_

—¿Te parece si vamos al parque pingüino como acordamos? —me preguntó ¿sonrojada?, no debió ser solo mi imaginación.

—De acuerdo —respondí en voz baja para luego suspirar.

El trayecto al parque fue silencioso, incómodamente silencioso cabe destacar. Me tocó agradecer a los dioses que no fuera un camino muy largo.

—¿Y bien…? —me preguntó Sakura una vez que nos hallamos en el parque.

—Y bien ¿qué? —pregunte haciéndome el idiota.

—No te hagas el idiota —maldición— y dime que es lo que me ibas a decir —me espetó con voz autoritaria.

—Sakura —dije asombrado—, bien —acoté resignándome ante el destino de una vez por todas— desde hace mucho tiempo… bueno desde que te conocí tú… —y bueno si quieren saber seguí así durante un buen rato— tú siempre has estado conmigo y…

—¡Basta! —dijo desesperada— Syao kun estás hablando demasiado y no me dices nada —dijo haciendo un puchero— eso solo lo haces cuando estas nervioso acaso es que no confías en mi —me dijo y su mirada se ensombreció y estuvo a punto de derramar lágrimas.

—¡No! —grité nervioso— claro que confió en ti, eres mi mejor amiga, y lo eres todo para mí por eso necesito decirte de una vez por todas que yo te a… —cuando por fin tuve el valor de decirle mis sentimientos a Sakura, conste que me costó muchísimo, sonó mi celular interrumpiéndome por completo. Furioso me lo saque del bolsillo y rápidamente conteste— Hola —más bien gruñí

—¡Syaoran! —se escuchó la chillona voz de Meiling al otro lado de la línea.

—Escúchame fuerte y claro porque solo lo diré una vez, estoy en el parque pingüino a punto de declararme a la chica que me ha gustado desde siempre, de decirle que la amo, que yo quisiera ser aquel por quien se desvelara, aquel a quien siempre amara o simplemente poder ser su llanto para salir de sus preciosos sentimientos y no dejare que ni tú ni nadie me interrumpa —grité finalmente para después colgar furioso… Un momento ¡¿Qué acabo de hacer?! _Oh nada solo acabas de gritar tus sentimientos por Sakura a tu prima y prometida, ah y si lo olvidabas Sakura está justo enfrente de ti _me dijo mi molesta conciencia un momento… Sakura!!

Pose mi mirada en ella me veía con sorpresa, sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, tenía una mano cubriendo su boca en un gesto de confusión. Lo sabía como pude ser tan idiota más nunca podré verla a la cara, de seguro en este preciso momento me odiara más que a nadie en este mundo.

Me di la vuelta dispuesto a marcharme, al menos algo de orgullo me gustaría tener, di el primer paso pero sentí como alguien halaba de mi camisa.

—Syaoran —oh no esa era la voz de Sakura y se escuchaba quebrada— yo…

Me di la vuelta dispuesto a enfrentarla, cosa que causo que soltara mi camisa. En ese momento la vi, ella me miro directo a los ojos estos estaban brillando más que nunca y un bello sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, _Estúpido_ me grito mi conciencia _sabes que acabas de meter la pata bien hondo y te preocupas de lo bonita que se ve sonrojada_ bien en eso tenía razón. Claro que hasta yo perdí la razón cuando Sakura poso una mano en mi pecho y se alzó, puesto que soy más alto que ella, y poso delicadamente sus labios sobre los míos, abrí los ojos con notoria sorpresa ella, Sakura la chica de mis sueños, mi amor imposible, mi mejor amiga ¡me estaba besando!

Cerré los ojos para sentir mejor aquella sensación, solo era un simple roce, pero de verdad no me imagino nada más maravilloso que esta sensación, que aquellas cosquillas en la boca de mi estómago, que esa nube en la que me estoy deslizando, que el brillo de la luna que es fiel testigo del momento más dichoso de mi triste vida.

—Yo —dijo Sakura una vez que se separó de mí y bajo nuevamente su mirada—también te amo, Syaoran —díganme no estoy soñando por favor díganme que no estoy dormido ni fantaseando díganme que… _deja de pensar niño estúpido._

—¿De verdad? —pregunté confundido _vaya genio te acaba de besar o no _gruño molesta mi conciencia.

—De verdad —me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no pude evitar sonreír con toda la felicidad del mundo y abrazarla, tenerla entre mis brazos sin la más mínima intención de dejarla ir. Sentí como tímidamente correspondía mi abrazo.

—Te amo —le dije separándola levemente de mi para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

—Y yo a ti —me dijo antes de que sellara nuevamente sus labios con un beso.

—¿Y Urameshi? —pregunté una vez que nos separamos.

—Él es un idiota —me dijo desviando su mirada— siempre te quise solo que nunca supe descifrar mis sentimientos por ti, saber que era aquella calidez que me embargaba cuando estaba contigo, nada —me confeso bajando su mirada— pero cuando me defendiste de Kouta lo entendí todo, él realmente nunca me gusto, o si pero nunca lo amé solo fue algo que creo mi mente a causa de la confusión que sentía mi corazón, pero ahora estoy segura Syao kun —me dijo con su más sincera sonrisa—, ahora se la respuesta y es que te amo como nunca he amado a nadie más que a ti —no aguante más y tome su mentón para que alzara su cabeza y la bese esta vez con más confianza, sentí como me correspondió y eso me animo a profundizar el beso, ella coloco sus manos en mi nuca y simplemente nos quedamos así por un largo rato.

—Sabes —le pregunte una vez que nos separamos y ante su mirada atónita acote— me has hecho el chico más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Y tú a mí la chica más feliz y afortunada del universo —me contesto y luego me abrazo, abrazo al que sin duda alguna correspondí hasta que nuevamente sonó mi celular.

Aparte un poco a Sakura y lo levante —puesto que nunca tuve oportunidad para guardarlo nuevamente— esta vez era un mensaje.

_Syaoran, no me importa con quien estés ni lo que estés haciendo, solo te aviso que vengas a casa ya tus hermanas llamaron, es tía Ieran le dio un derrame cerebral cuando se encontraba sola en su despacho en estos momentos se encuentra en terapia intensiva en la mejor clínica de Hong Kong, tus hermanas están destrozadas ya que es posible que no sobreviva, te lo prefería decir en persona hablarlo de un modo civilizado pero no me dejaste otra opción, me pidieron que partamos los más pronto posible hacia allá._

_Meiling._

* * *

**¿Me odian? Espero que no (yo creo que sí) bien n.n (ignórame) de acuerdo n.n (ni modos).**

**Jajajajaja pues allí tienes la esperada declaración aunque la noticia de Meiling es un poco inesperada ¿no creen? Eso lo sabré si siguen la flechita n.n (interesada -.-).**

******

******

*********

********

*******

******

*****


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: CCS no me pertenece, el fic sí.**

**Primero que nada me disculpo por la demora, no tengo excusa, tan solo falta de inspiración, escuela, enguayabamiento, en fin no había podido escribir pero sin más aquí tienen el cap.**

* * *

Mi celular resbaló de mi mano, apenas culminé de leer el mensaje.

Sentí como mis piernas temblaban, no podía mantenerme en pie, mi madre, no podía ser posible, ella, Ieran Li, una mujer fuerte, fría y calculadora. Me sentí caer, sentí que me desmayaría en ese mismo instante hasta que sentí unas manos temblorosas sobre mis hombros.

—Sakura… —mi voz fue apenas un susurro.

—¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó con preocupación.

Me quedé callado, ella estaba preocupada por mí, ¿Qué haría? No podría abandonar a mi familia en este momento. Nuevamente vino una imagen de mi madre a mi cabeza con aquella expresión serena e impasible.

—Syaoran —me llamó con suavidad.

—Sakura —suspiré su nombre con pesadez armándome de valor— mi madre ha sufrido un derrame cerebral —dije lo más rápidamente posible. Noté como abría la boca formando una perfecta "o" en expresión de sorpresa, rápidamente sus brazos me rodearon, me abrazó, muy fuertemente cabe destacar, yo también la abracé, en ese abrazo pude sentir como ella me reconfortaba, como ella me consolaba y, por primera vez entendí lo que se sentía ser la persona que sufría mientras alguien que te ama te consuela.

—Todo estará bien —me susurró oído— ¿recuerdas? Pase lo que pase todo estará bien, ella es una mujer fuerte, no pasara nada malo—me abrazó más fuerte, a mi mente llegaron las imágenes de la primera visita de mi madre a mi nuevo hogar, en Tomoeda. Yo me había tenido que mudar debido a que, al yo ser el futuro líder del clan de mi familia, debía expandir mis horizontes y hablar varios idiomas. Mientras mi madre y mis hermanas mayores se quedaban a vivir en Hong Kong.

Cuando mi madre vino, Sakura y yo teníamos unos ¿once años?, la verdad no lo recuerdo con exactitud, lo que si recuerdo fue la cara de miedo y nerviosismo que ponía mi mejor amiga al ver el rostro calculador de mi madre, y como esta encontraba a Sakura simplemente adorable.

Suspiré nuevamente.

—Lo sé, y eso espero —ella poco a poco se fue alejando de mi abrazo, me acerque nuevamente para besar la comisura de sus labios— debo irme —anuncié.

—Te acompaño —me dijo y yo al notar el tono de voz y la expresión con la que lo dijo no puse siquiera objetar.

Caminamos silenciosamente rumbo a mi casa, ya había anochecido, tan solo se escuchaba el tenue resonar de nuestros pasos en la acera. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estábamos frente a mi casa.

Suspiré nuevamente, y camine de la mano con Sakura hasta la puerta.

Metí la llave en la cerradura, abrí la puerta y enseguida unos brazos me envolvieron.

—¡Syaoran! —sollozó Meiling en mis brazos.

—Todo estará bien —le susurré tratando de calmarla, no podía negarlo, me dolía, tenía miedo, pero tengo que tratar de ser fuerte por Meiling, mis hermanas y por mi madre.

Ella se soltó de mi abrazo para mirar con sorpresa y desprecio a Sakura.

—¿Qué hace "esta" aquí? —gruñó mientras seguían cayendo lagrimas por sus mejillas.

—"Esta", como tú le dices, se llama Sakura y es ahora mi novia —noté como Sakura se sonrojaba, _demonios_, pensé, nunca se lo pedí, lo que significaba que aún no lo éramos, bueno, bueno mi madre está al borde de la muerte no me exijan demasiado.

—¿Ahora es tu novia? —me pregunto Meiling para luego darme una fuerte cachetada— te estoy llamando para avisarte que tu madre está a punto de morir y tú estabas ocupado consiguiendo novia —otra cachetada.

—Tranquilízate por favor —pidió Sakura mientras su cara pasaba de un sonrojo a una mueca de terror.

—¿Qué me tranquilice?, Como puedo tranquilizarme, si mi supuesto prometido tiene novia, y mi tía se está muriendo, dime tu niña estúpida ¿Cómo pretendes que me tranquilice? —grito Meiling histérica.

—Ya cállate —le grite a mi prima estresado por sus insoportables gritos— primero que nada, no insultes a Sakura, y en cuanto a lo de mi madre —suspiré— me temo que deberé viajar a Hong Kong cuanto antes —esto lo dije con la mirada fija en Sakura quien en ese instante comenzó a derramar lágrimas— pero antes llamare a mis hermanas —acote dirigiéndome al teléfono.

Mi mundo se había puesto de cabeza, años enamorado de Sakura, años esperando este día, por fin estábamos juntos, logramos ser felices, pero ese pequeño hilo llamado felicidad se había esfumado tan pronto como había llegado, no obstante, en este momento solo deseo que mi madre este bien.

* * *

**Seeh se que esta corto pero fue lo unico que se me ocurrio xD pronto la conti, aunque estoy a ful con el cole asi que no prometo nada xD, ademas de que ando mas enamorada... xD seeh lo se a nadie le interesan en fin u.u**

**¿Muy dramático?, lo siento pero quise dar un giro en la historia, a nadie le hace mal algo de drama. Claro que al principio tenía otras ideas mi inspiración llego con esta.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic de verdad son muy importantes para mí los quiero chicos.**

**¿Reviews?**

******

******

*********

********

*******

******

*****


End file.
